The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit such as a hydraulic pressure unit for vehicles, and more particularly to the hydraulic unit provided with a housing having at least one opening, and a protective tape adhered to it for covering the opening.
In general, as for the hydraulic unit such as the hydraulic pressure unit for vehicles, whose housing is formed with at least one opening or port, it has been known heretofore that a rubber plug is inserted into the opening, or a protective tape is adhered to cover the opening, so as to prevent obstacles from being introduced into the opening. With respect to the hydraulic pressure unit for vehicles, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-339903 discloses an art capable of covering at least two openings of pipe connecting ports simultaneously, with a protective tape being adhered to outer surface of a housing, and explains it as follows. In its abstract, it is described as a first feature that the opening of the pipe connecting port conventionally protected by a plug solely is protected by a protection tape. And, it is described as a second feature that the single tape can simultaneously protect at least two or more openings. Furthermore, it is described that a perforated line for dividedly peeling the protection tape for every opening or for every group of the pipe connecting ports is provided therein, and that the perforated line is a finished part such as a scored line to be cut out along it.
With respect to the perforated line as described above, the Publication describes that it is preferable to provide the line with its intermediate part crossing either a first outer surface or a second outer surface, and arrange its opposite ends on the other outer surface than the one outer surface, or on a boarder zone between the first and second outer surfaces. Regarding its reason, it is described that in the initial stage where the protection tape is cut out, any unnecessary peeling force is not applied to the tape zone to be remained, so that unnecessary peeling can be avoided.
As for the hydraulic pressure unit as described above, it is required that the protective tape adhered to it for covering a plurality of openings can be separated into at least each one of a part for covering one opening and a part for covering at least two openings formed on the two planar portions, respectively, to be peeled off, in a process for installing the hydraulic pressure unit in the vehicle. Particularly, with respect to the housing of the hydraulic pressure unit for vehicles, in the case where at least one opening is formed on each of two neighboring planar portions, it is required to be constituted such that the protective tape adhered to it for covering those openings can be separated into at least each one of the parts easily and certainly, and can be removed.
According to the art as described in the above Publication, however, it has been proposed that the perforated line such as the scored line is provided in advance on the protection tape, and its arrangement is set in accordance with the relationship between the protection tape and the outer surface of the housing, so as to avoid the unnecessary peeling. This is aimed to solve the problem due to the perforated line, but stuck to the solution by means of solely the protection tape itself. Therefore, complicated perforated lines are to be provided in advance, and it is largely dependent on the finished state of the perforated lines or the like whether the unnecessary peeling can be avoided or not. Consequently, not only it is not necessarily easy to provide the perforated lines appropriately, but also workability for peeling is still doubtful.